


So are we dating now?

by letmeriddleyouatale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, awkward babies are awkward, first time writing these two, kind of sappy a little?, lotion for lube, sex in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeriddleyouatale/pseuds/letmeriddleyouatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi have a strange and new encounter in the locker room after practice one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So are we dating now?

Practice had been rough. By the time is was winding down, everyone was spent and sweaty and tired. The team retired to the locker room after clean up was done, everyone getting into the showers to clean off before going home. Sugawara watched as the rest of the team stripped and disappeared, leaving him and Daichi alone for a moment in the locker room. A mischievous smile appeared on his face and he walked up behind Daichi, tapping his shoulder. The two had never really talked about their feelings for one another, though they both knew that they were there, “Hey...Wait a few minutes before getting in the showers. Then the rest of the team will leave before us. I want to talk,” before Daichi had a chance to respond, Suga walked to his locker.

Daichi wanted to respond, to say something, but he was silent as Suga walked away, his mouth closed and a little tight. The setter pulled off his shirt and cast a glance over his shoulder to notice the captain staring at the curve of his back and the way his muscles moved. It took Daichi a moment to realize that Suga was staring back at him, and when he realized it a blush appeared on the captain’s face and he turned away, staring into his locker until he felt Suga’s eyes leave him.

As suggested by Suga, Daichi waited a few minutes before he stripped and wrapped a towel around his waist. A few of the team members walked past, Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata all first out, seeming to be in some sort of a race. In the showers Daichi laughed when he saw Kageyama and Asahi trying to hurry to catch up and control the others, always rushing after them. 

The captain ducked out of the way as they rushed by before he found an empty shower head. He hung his towel up on it and turned on the water, closing his eyes at the refreshing feeling of the warm water rushing over his skin. Daichi reached up and ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing a thing of shampoo and putting some into his hand to wash the sweat from the day out of his hair. 

The shower next to Daichi turned on and he opened his eyes, looking over to the side to realize that Suga had decided to shower right next to him. Daichi rubbed a hand over his face to try and make the blush go away before glancing out of the corner of his eye at the way that Suga’s hair started to stick to his face, the way the water ran over his pale skin and the way his back curved down to his perfect ass. Daichi cursed himself silently before looking around the shower to see who else was around, only to realize that, by some sort of miracle, they were alone, and he couldn’t even really hear much from the general locker area anymore either.  
Content that they could talk, at least quietly, and no one hear them, Daichi looked over at Suga and raised an eyebrow, “So...what did you need to talk about privately, Koushi?”

The sound of Daichi calling him by his first name made Koushi smile and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to make it go away. Before, this had seemed like such a good plan, but now when he looked at the captain, the muscular captain, the hot captain, the captain with those dark eyes--before either of them knew what had happened Suga had stepped up to Daichi and put a hand on the back of his neck, their lips pressed together in a kiss. The kiss caught them both off guard, but neither pulled away, in fact Daichi rested a hand on Suga’s hip, his other hand moving to the side of his neck.

The moment seemed to freeze in time, but Daichi focused at the feeling of the water on his skin and he broke the kiss, hesitating as he looked at Suga, confused and his eyebrows together as he looked at his vice-captain, “So I’m guessing this is what you wanted to talk about? The fact we’ve both thought about this and felt this happening for a while?” Suga didn’t say anything, but he nodded and chewed on his lip, trying to avoid eye contact with Daichi.

A laugh came from Daichi and he made Suga look at him, “Calm down. I obviously want this too.” He pointed out before kissing Suga again, feeling the other’s lips against his own, feeling the way their breath mixed and the way Suga ran his hand down Daichi’s arm, his fingertips running over every muscle, over every curve of skin it passed until their hands were together, feeling each other.

The moment soon got a little more intimate, maybe it was the setting, or the fact they were both already naked, maybe it was the adrenaline from practice or their young blood wanting connection, but without either realizing it was happening Daichi had pushed Suga’s back to the tile wall of the showers, moving their hands to their fingers were intertwined and he had pushed Suga’s hand against the tiles next to his head.

As the kiss broke Suga could feel his heart racing and he found himself getting excited, able to feel Daichi against him. He looked at Daichi and leaned his head forward to kiss him again, reaching his free hand down and rubbing Daichi’s hip before lowering his hand between his legs, wrapping his hand around Daichi’s growing dick.

Daichi’s breathing hitched and he pressed his body against Suga’s, crashing into him like a wave against a cliff side, swept away in the moment as they kissed and Suga moved to the next step. He kissed a trail down to Suga’s neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive expanse of skin, loving the way it made Suga sigh and whisper nonsensical words as Daichi kissed his neck, trying not to leave any really obvious marks. One kiss apparently felt very good because Suga tightened his grip a little and Daichi groaned, biting a little bit harder than he intended, pulling away to see a red mark appearing on the side of Suga’s neck.

Honestly Suga liked knowing he would have a mark, it would remind him later that this had actually happened. When Daichi finally gripped his dick and stroked it slowly he moaned out Daichi’s name quietly and arched his back into the touch, feeling Daichi finally release his other hand. With his second hand now free Suga rested it on the back of Daichi’s neck, using it as a support for himself. He felt Daichi’s other hand run down his side and over the swell of his ass and then rubbing it and fondling it slowly, appreciating it for a moment.

Daichi liked this, liked that this was comfortable and slow as they learned a little bit about what could drive the other wild. He thought about letting the hand on Suga’s backside go further, but he didn’t want to push too far. When Suga felt the hesitation he lowered his hand from Daichi’s neck and put it on the other’s wrist, pushing his hand a little further, “It’s okay.” He insisted, looking at Daichi and smiling, “I’ve wanted to go this with you for a while, captain,” he winked with the word captain and laughed a little at the blush he got from it, but the laugh melted away when he felt Daichi’s finger brush over his entrance, slow and testing, not wanting to hurt him.

It was thrilling, seeing the other like this. Daichi realized though that, though the shower was fun for messing around in, it probably wasn’t the best for doing this, plus he didn’t exactly have something to lube his fingers or his--well that could come later. He turned off both showers and grabbed his towel before drying himself off and watching Suga curiously towel off as well. Once both were dry Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand and pulled him out of the shower room and back to the locker room.

“Wait here,” Daichi disappeared around the corner and tried the coach’s door, relieved to find that, once again, the coach had left it unlocked, because there it was, that little bed thing for using is a member of any of the teams got hurt or needed to lie down. He rummaged around a little bit until he found the best substitute for lube he could find, unscented lotion, and then walked back out, going to his locker and grabbing his wallet, hoping he had remembered to put a condom in there, just in case. He pulled one out and smiled before walking back to Suga, “Okay,” he led the way back to the office and kissed Suga, “I know this isn’t the lap of luxury, but it’s better than against a shower wall,” Suga laughed and nodded.

The two were soon kissing again, this time Suga’s back against the cot and Daichi leaned over him, kissing him and running his hand back down to between Suga’s legs. He stoked Suga a couple of times before he grabbed the lotion and put some on his hand, rubbing it on his fingers so it wouldn’t be quite as cold. Daichi rubbed over his entrance and felt the other tense up. Daichi pressed a kiss to Suga’s lips, “Relax...And if it starts to hurt, tell me.”

Reassured by the kiss Suga made himself relax and took a deep breath as Daichi pushed a finger into him. The sensation was awkward and he groaned a little at the feeling, chewing on his lip until Daichi pressed a kiss to his lips. The captain moved the first finger a little and then once he felt Suga relax again he pressed a second finger in. The feeling of the second finger made Suga gasp and he grabbed Daichi’s shoulder’s, “T-That feels weird.”

“I know...Relax. It’ll feel better.” Daichi grabbed the lotion and put a little more on his fingers before pressing then back in, now beginning to scissor the two. Soon Suga’s sounds of discomfort turned to pleasured sighs and gasps. Daichi smiled at the transition and pushed in a third finger. This time Suga tightened up for a moment but then relaxed around the fingers.

Suga couldn’t believe how good this was beginning to feel and he found himself sighing and wigging at the feeling, wanting more from Daichi. He felt Daichi pull his fingers out and finally opened his eyes to see Daichi opening the condom he had gotten from his wallet. Suga blushed as he watched Daichi open the wrapper and figure out the direction to roll it on. Soon Daichi was putting lotion on his dick and he looked down at Suga, asking is he was ready. “Y-Yeah. Just go slow.”

After getting the go ahead Daichi nodded and got between Suga’s legs, putting Suga’s legs on top of his so that his back was a little flatter against the cot and it would be easier to enter him. Daichi took a deep breath before pressing the tip of his dick against Suga’s hole, feeling the ring of muscle resist the entrance. Once he pushed in he paused and allowed Suga to relax, though he had to admit Suga was doing a good job of handling this, better than Daichi had expected. He pushed in the rest of the way and once in balls deep he paused, his own breathing ragged and looking down at Suga

It felt weird to have Daichi inside of him, not bad, but weird. Daichi had done a good job of stretching him so, it didn’t really hurt. Suga took a few deep breaths before he nodded, “Okay, you can move.” At first the thrusts were awkward and sloppy, but then Daichi got his angle right and was able to thrust with ease. Suge shifted a bit and gasped when one thrust brushed against him in just the right way, “Oh my god do that again,” Daichi followed orders and did it, making Suga see stars.

Soon the sounds of slapping flesh and moans and gasps filled the room, the air was hot and both were seeing stars. Daichi felt himself getting close and he wrapped a hand around Suga’s dick, pumping him with each thrust, his pace getting erratic, “Koushi...Fuck...I’m gonna cum,” he warned, feeling Suga tighten around him. With a particularly hard thrust both men came, Daichi’s caught in the condom and Suga’s splashing onto his chest and stomach.

As the moment came down Daichi pulled out of Suga slowly and pulled the condom off, tying it and burying it under some trash in a trashcan in the office so hopefully no one would see it. Suga sat up slowly, testing how he felt after this and smiled at Daichi, “So...captain, are we dating now?”

Daichi laughed at the question and nodded, “Yeah I think so. Though maybe next time we do this before the shower.” He suggested as he kissed Suga again, running his fingers through his new boyfriend’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys...you need to learn to do the do and then take a shower. Or do you just want to waste water? tsk tsk tsk


End file.
